kagomes true power and secret
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: its when kagome has a secret power iuyasha and the gang doesn't know about will they accept kagome for the person she is when they find out
1. Chapter 2

I** don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.**  
**enjoy**

* * *

inuyashas pov

i felt guilt all over, the way i grabbed and complimented kagome was not right, i need to go after her. i start walking to the well when i hear sango say to me just before i jumped in "i think you need to give her a day or two inuyasha" i shake my head side to side and jumped in leaving sango, miroku and shippo up the era.

kagomes pov

'i cant believe i did that' i feel so stupid,...GOD! i get my hands in a fist and punch the wall leaving a dent in the wall and i look at my hands and think 'wow did i just do that, i feel stronger for some reason but why didn't the punch hurt at all' i walk to the mirror and look at my self in the mirror and my mind shuts off making me go into another world where im in a huge hall sitting indian style staring at a man with a kimono on.

he looks at me and speaks to me "kagome higurashi, you are a half demon, i sent you here so i can teach you to fight, teach you to defend yourself, teach you what do do and what not to do, before you ask me questions we need to do all three things come on get up" he stands up so listened to him and stood up too he stepped back two steps.

"right kagome you need to think of transforming into a demon form now think, what your hair looks like your clothes, your eyes, teeth you know all that stuff, but one warning don't, when your transforming for the second time, change what you look like because your mind will get confused and your body will disfunction on you so go on have a try". i closed my eyes and imagined me with gold and black hair, then i imagined sharp teeth like inuyashas , gold eyes, yellow kimono, and lastly a bow of my own but different i made it look powerful and yellow to give it colour. i opened my eyes to see more clearer and to see every hair on the mans kimono, every piece of dust in the air i thought it looked cool, i look down to see a bow on my hip, me wearing a yellow kimono, my gold streaks in my hair and i felt my teeth sharpened in my mouth and then i saw a sword strapped to my other hip.

"wh-whats this" i pointed at the anonymous sword and realized it looks like inuyashas but had a gold casing on the handle "its your other weapon you cant always rely on your bow so i decided to give you a complete replica of your friends sword, meaning it has the same powers as his but they are different in a way so enjoy the sword" i nodded "okay now secondly we need to focus on your weapons and what powers they hold now lets start with your bow now come with me " he starts walking to some tall double doors and opens them to come to a blank room with some buttons on the wall saying 'press me' i walked in after him when we stopped in the middle of he room the double doors shut behind us "okay now get your bow out kagome" i get my bow out and feel this intense power within the wood and string i felt weight on my back and looked to see 1 arrow i grabbed it and looked at it, it had a yellow glow around it 'clunk cling clang' i hear movements of metal around and see a target infront of me i aimed and and knew exactly what to do.

inuyashas pov

i felt this new presence as i arrived at kagomes house i got my sword out and went into kagomes house and looked around her room and saw she wasn't to be seen I put my sword away and looked downstairs, the bathroom, kitchen i couldn't find her so I checked to the places I know, I was about to go out when I remembered the c-cap ,i think that's how you say it, I need to put on because I am different towards the other people, or so to speak, I grabbed the thing and put it on and checked the last places I know she could be in.

kagomes pov

I destroyed every target given to me, the bow was as twice as strong as it was before, I shot nearly 50 targets before my lesson was over "now you need to test your sword out if you don't like it ill take it and if you chose not to have it you may have it back if you say you want it so do you want to try it out" I looked at the man.

"whats your name anyway" I said while putting my bow away and grabbing the handle of my sword he turned his back to me and said afterwards "riyuju hoshimoto, guardian of this temple" **(ree-you-ju hoshimoto)** I nodded and replied "well nice to meet you riyuju, and erm can you teach me on how to use the sword now, I really want to learn"

he nodded and said "ok get your testuiga out and hold the handle and believe you can master this powerful sword" I grabbed the tetsuiga like he told me I held it with both hands and thought to my self **'I can master the testuiga its mine and only mine'** when I felt a large impact on my front and fell across the room, I got back up and coughed a bit "what...what did I do wrong" he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and helped me up.

"the tetsuiga wants your permission" **'permission what permission'** "permission for you to let it give you its full power and to defend for you any time your in trouble with either friends or family, and it works for both worlds but don't let anyone see you" **'ohhhhhhh... wait how can he read my mind' **he stood still and looked like he thought something when I hear a slight chatter in my mind **'you can read minds aswell' **I look at him and smiled "cool" I hold my sword and swing it around.

he stands back and presses he button when several people come out with weapons and torches I run behind me thinking 'inuyasha save me, hand on I can defend myself but, how in the living hell do I transform the sword into what inuyashas sword does' I stand still and swung my useless sword towards them not even scratching them I shout out "how do I transform it!" he leans against the wall.

"you have to believe you can master the sword, GIVE IT YOUR PERMISSION!" I hold the swords and think deeply hearing the demons nearing towards me ' tetsusiga hear me you can defend me you can help me you give me chances to live I command you to help me now' I feel wind past my cheek I swing the sword shouting "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" and I see a ray of gold kill all the people that were centimeters away from me.

the smoke cleared and no one was to be seen, there were a lightning sign crafted into the floor where the attack had just occurred, riyuju stood with his arms in his sleeved impressed I was ready to learn more of what the tetsusiga can handle.

inuyasha pov

she wasn't anywhere I asked her obsessive mates where she was but no luck, I walk back to her house and hear a distinct crash from her room and shoot up there and see no-one there I thought to my self 'what is going on how come I can hear sounds that don't exist I might just go back to the feudal era and wait for her to come back. I go to the shed and jump through the well appearing in the world I was born and go to kaede's village, and crash at our hut with shippo running to me saying "is kagome okay did she come back" I shook my head and replied to the runt "no I didn't find her and I know shes okay shell be back I guarantee it runt " shippo ran back to sango and miroku and sat in sangos lap.

sango picked shippo up and said to me " how can you be sure that you know shes okay though inuyasha, how do you not know that she could be in danger right now" i looked scared at one point and ran back through the woods with one thing on my mind ' she better have had her bow on her or else she really will be in shit.

* * *

**sorry about my French but I hope you enjoyed my shocking chapter be sure to read my next one PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 3

**I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters accept for... riyuju hoshimoto xxx  
enjoy**

* * *

kagomes pov

I learnt the lightning strike, the magnum flare, tornado twister, flame shooter and the 3D dimension. it was amazing on what the powers the sword holds that's when the last thing I was taught was what to do and what not to do.

"okay kagome this is the last thing im gonna give to you , before you go back to your room" he gave me a sheet of paper with writing on it in black swirly writing and on a yellow scroll.

**what to do**

**.defend yourself **

**.protect tetsusiga**

**.protect bow and arrows**

**.don't get killed**

**.have your guard intact**

**what not to do**

**.get tetsusiga took from you**

**.bow and arrows stolen**

**.kill the innocent**

**.loose the tetsusiga**

**.not have fun :p**

I looked to him and noticed he was fading away and I appeared back to my room, my demon form disappeared and still had the scroll in my hands to I slipped the sheet below my pillow and looked behind me to see someone I didn't expect to see.

inuyashas pov

I caught a glimpse of the well and jumped in the glow around me and I appeared into the shed, ran up the stairs to open the doors to smell her scent hit my nose, I ran to her house opened the door and went to her room to come face to face with kagome okay and not a scratch on her she was okay that's all that matters at the moment .

kagomes pov

I come face to face with inuyasha actually happy to see him I start walking towards him and hugged him tightly and said in a whisper "I missed you, you know that, and im sorry I ran away at the last moment I was, I just I ha-" inuyasha hugged me back and held the back off my head like he meant the hug, like he was dying tomorrow and was leaving me.

"im sorry for what I did earlier I was angry and I missed you too now come back to the feudal era with us, the guys must of missed you as well " he let go of the hug and I nodded getting picked up bridal style and took to the shed and we both jumped into the well arriving to the feudal era and hearing crashes, and screams of villagers. we ran to the village and saw narakus shinigami run away into the woods leading us five into a clearing of a field.

"well, well, well if it isn't inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippo and inuyashas toy, oh how ive wanted to see you" I walk a step forward and say "what do you want narakus toy" he laughs and says afterwards "I just wanted to say that erm hmm how do I put it your useless, annoying, and idiotic".

I got angrier by the second, I kept my thoughts intact and did something that I nearly got away with, I thought that it was something that I got away with.

"no-one and I mean no-one talks to kagome that way" inuyasha struck his sword down and nothing happened ,all of a sudden another strike came from behind the whole group, narakus shinigami was completely destroyed, grit and dirt flew up into the air, the whole group look behind to see...

* * *

mwuhahahahah cliff hanger sorry for it to be short I hope you enjoyed though PEACE!


	3. Chapter 4

**I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters**

**probably a lemon in this don't read if you don't like**

* * *

the whole group turned around to see... a demon with a yellow kimono on, white and brown hair, and with a bow on one hip and a sword in her hands with a large lightning mark, from where the sword was, on the floor the guys all asked at the same time "who the hell are you and what have you done with kagome"

kagomes pov

kept me head down I didn't know what I did that for, id either give my identity up or get killed 'screw this im showing them' I lift my head up and put my sword away "my name is-" an arrow came from the woods and ingraved its self into my shoulder I moaned out in pain and saw it was kikyos arrow.I run to find water to pull the arrow out and mad myself go back to my human form meanwhile I hear the guys from a mile back talk about me.

with the guys

" hi inuyasha ive been expecting to find you here" the guys look to where I just ran off, inuyasha says to kikyo "who was that girl" kikyo walks up to inuyasha and kisses him on the lips and walks back into the woods while saying "I hope youll still come with me to hell" Inuyasha runs off to where I was and found me on the floor in my school uniform with a bandage on my shoulder "and just where did you go" I stand up and turn my body, I saw kikyo kiss inuyasha and was pissed right off, I cover my wound and walked right up to inuyashas face and said "why would you care" inuyasha leant back a few inches and shouted to me "WELL IM NOT THE ONE WHO CAN DIE OUT HERE WITHOUT ME WITH THEM!" I was centimeters away from his face I walk backwards and say back "just shut up and le-" I trip on a root sticking from the ground and fall backwards into the water.

inuyasha runs towards the water and looks to see if he can find me he jumped in and grabbed me by my waist and I cough and try to get out of his grip and see him stare into my eyes, my bandage falls off and my top appears see through, I desperately try to get out of his grip but he doesn't let go I look down and blush madly "ahhem Inuyasha what are you doing to kagome" I sigh of relief but not when inuyasha drops me on the floor I guess he shit himself when he was about to do something he might of regretted.

I stood up and saw inuyasha run off somewhere "lets go and find camp im sure hell return soon" sango says I nod and find a camp when I sensed a jewel shard the guys stop and know ive found a shard, I run off and find a minotour with a shard in its left wrist, the gang catch up to me eventually and saw me stand infront of the minotour I asked nicely "its seems you have a jewel shard in your wrist, if you hand it over I may reconsider killing you" the minster laughed and sways its arm making me scrape across the floor into a boulder nearby.

"hahaha you, a filthy human priestess defeat me you've gotta be kidding me" I stand up strait sango runs towards the minotour with her hirikotsu to try and kill it herself but ended up flying into miroku and shippo "kagome you better be careful hes dangerous" shippo shouts.

the monstrous creature comes running towards me until inuyasha stands infront of me and says "don't you even try" he cuts the minotours arm off with one sway of his sword, I watch him walk back and I put a hand on inuyashas shoulder and say "let me handle this" I pull back an arrow and change it into my demon arrow and completely destroy It one blow making the shard fall onto the ground I walk up to it and put it in my bottle making it fuse together into half of the jewel.


	4. Chapter 5

**thanks for reading i really apreciate it guys any way**

**disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters**

**summary: sango just asked kagome a question stopping her in her tracks what will be kagomes answer...,KEEP READING**

* * *

"i...while i was home i practiced in my back garden, its secret no one knows about it because no one but me goes there i smashed a few targets i made and my bow toughened up" i hoped they believed what i just said i had to lie because theyll kick me out of the group so yeah.

i turned back around to walk, when inuyasha comes up behind me and hugs me from behind making my face flush pure red, i stutter " w-w-what are y-you doing i-inuyasha " as you probably have guessed i was a move away from falling down because my legs stopped working on me 'wait why do i care if inuyasha hugs me were friends, arnt we? " im just holding on to you for one second" 'why' hang on i smell...dog... Sweaty dog... Yuck who would smell like th-'

i was cut half way through my track of thought when i saw smoke in the trees and a tornado like thing came from the forest, coming towards me then all of a sudden my hands were grabbed and i saw... Koga...

"hey my future to be bride have you decided if you want to stay with me or inuyasha?" Speaking of which he was still attatched to me from behind hovering over me like a protective mate or a partner of some sort " get away from her koga she doesnt love you ok mutt!" Koga laughs.

"says the one who doesnt take a wash" inuyasha let go of me and stood infront of me, he was about to get his tetsusiga out when i grabbed it and held it by its handle " dont you even dare inuyasha i know how much you hate koga but cant you two just be-" smoke came around us and i noticed the handle of the sword was bigger.

i stood there not saying another word when inuyasha pointed at me and said " how in the living day lives did you turn the tetsusiga into its form, priestesses cant do that" i could feel my heart beat through my chest i didnt know what to say i just kept quiet and turned the sword back to its original form.

" Koga i...i actually dont know yet ok " inuyasha laughs on the floor and says " hahahah you idiot did you think she chose you, you must be deaf she dont want to be with you" koga punches inuyasha, inuyasha grabs his sword, both of them chatted on how the other smelled bad or about me or about their apearances, it went back and forth back and forth, i was so stressed out i though ' inuyasha, koga, inuyasha, koga, inuyasha, inuyasha, INUYASHA!' I stood strait and shouted making the whole planet quiet " INUYASHA!" he turns back to me and says "yh what" i look down and say to my self quietly " inuyasha, i chose inuyasha oh my kami" i cover my hands on my face and crouch down to the floor thinking to my self 'im in love with inuyasha, i just chose inuyasha' both of the boys looked towards me and had wondering faces on them, the other three were just the same " okay kagome if thats what youve chosen i should go" koga whisked of into the trees and didnt come back.

i still sat on the floor blushing madly, inuyasha was speechless, he didnt say nothing at all. I heard footsteps come closer to me, i looked slightly to see inuyashas legs he crouched down and was about to look at me when i was about to put my head down but he grabbed my chin making me look at him dead in his eyes tears fall from my eyes as I know hell reject me, i didnt confess though, but saying that was all he needed.

"why did you choose me for" i sniff a little bit, and try to look away but his grip was too tight " i...i wo..wouldnt lea..ve my friends out would i so i chose you because i know your jealous when im around koga or when he touches me" He leans in Close enough to come to my mouth and say back "dont even say how he touches ya cause i might kill him" he gets his clawed thumbs and wipes away my tears making me smile


	5. Chapter 6

**sorry I stopped midway I had loads on my mind but anyway... Enjoy sorry for the cursing in this ^_^**

* * *

Kagomes pov

i giggle at his reaction but sighed and wiped away my tears, then I smelt something rotten "ewwwww what the fuck is that stench" inuyasha rose up and unsheathed his sword to shout "NARAKU!" I look behind me and rose up when this time naraku a true self appeared, I felt him grab my waist with his roots he stabbed me with his thorns making me bleed I heard a voice in my head **'hahaha come on kagome unleash your true power as I kill every last one of your closest friends" **it was naraku trying to force me into another one of his tricks, my blood boiled, "KAGOME!" I heard the group shout inuyasha was about to run towards naraku when naraku squeezed my stomach tight and threw me 10ft up into the air my blood poured out, it was slow motion.

'I've had enough of this, lying to my best friends...lying to inuyasha, now I'm gonna show just who naraku it messing with' "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed and transformed into my demonic form, my hIr turned brown with white streaks, my two weapons formed, I uncreated the tetsusiga out and pointed it Down, my yellow kimono waved in the wind as my eyes turned blood shot red with orange pupils.

the gravity pulled me down once again, I aimed my sword down to naraku a headband waited for my kill to demolish,

with the guys

"where did kagome go" sango says worriedly, "KAGOME!" inuyasha ran to naraku and shouted "WIND SCAR!" It took half of his body but more reappeared filling in with what's left of narakus flesh **"haha you can't kill me you pesky half-breed" **naraku raised his roots to swipe across sango, kirara, and miroku bruising them slightly.

inuyasha dodged just in time and tried using another attack "ADDAMANT BARRAGE!" Millions of icicles as shard as needles threw the selfs towards narakus ,deformed, body. all of a sudden in the background the guys faintly hear a scream for above them they all look up.

With me

'yes in seconds away from naraku nows my chance' my sword glowed red "FLESH DESTROYER!" I jabbed down into narakus flesh to demolish it whole, smoke filled the air as grit covered my kimono.

no ones pov

everyone was blown back by the impact, even inuyasha was thrown backwards, "what the hell was that inuyasha" he was still trying to get his words out, he faintly saw yellow through the smoke "OI who are you!" Kagome stood, still standing on narakus flesh with her sword in his head, she felt rumbling form underneath her 'shit he's not dead' she then was thrown yet again clutching to her sword towards the group the smoke began to clear itself up.

kagome came crashing to the ground, she tried regaining her balance but to no avail she ended up crashing herself into a boulder from behind "hey are you okay" she heard miroku shout out, she stood up weakily as she saw inuyasha stand up to face naraku so decaying body rise from the dead "prepare to die naraku" inuyasha runs towards to him and throws his sword down tearing naraku apart but not enough.

he gets stabbed in his left shoulder by a tenticle and thrown back far enough to fall to the ground in pain, she stood up, sango looks strait at kagome and shouts "WHO ARE YOU!" Still not realising it was kagome kagome wearily held her sword back out and run towards naraku "MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Sango was taken back by her answer.

"kagome" inuyasha shouts out, I ran to inuyasha and helped him up, "no need for answers this bastard needs what's coming to him" inuyasha grips my kimono "inuyasha what-" he pulls me in for a chaste kiss, I held onto my sword and saw that naraku was edging closer towards us, I close my eyes and kiss him back quickly to stab naraku in his chest seeing the last of the sacred jewel shards fly from his back.

"DONT FUCK WITH A HALF BREED!" Inuyasha shouts while stabbing his sword with mine and dragging them both upwards to see naraku destroyed, I fell to my knees and thought 'now this has some explaining to to for the guys'

* * *

**yes yes it's short but I've ran out of ideas for this chapter so I'm putting all my effort in for the next one ^_~ PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 7

**thanks to your ideas on the story the 2 people who helped me I shall do those ideas, I'll mix them together into one okay ^_^ I hope this chapter will be okay**

**btw this one is the last one okay**

* * *

I stood there and held my sword high, "he wasn't as hard as I thought, dontcha think inuyasha" inuyasha walked closer to the mutilated body and rested his sword into the ground "nope he thought he was tough, keh he must be dreaming" I felt light headed and dug my sword into the ground 'God this didn't happen when the last time I changed, it'll go'

No ones pov

'SWOOSH!' a wind like sound came from the trees as a tornado comes into the clearing "hey my mate to be how's-" he looked at the rotten flesh that wouldn't even be called a body but he still knew who it was "y-you killed naraku, well I'll be, the wet dog killed him finally, and who are you supposed to be, who are you?, why do you smell like kagome?" kagome looked up and saw her vision go blurry.

'wha...what's happening... why do I feel light headed all of a sudden' she shook it off and walked towards koga, "I...am...kagome...koga" he looked like this (0-0) he walked towards her and held her hands "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MUTT!" Inuyasha stood I front of me and held me back "DONT TOUCH HER FLEA-BAG AND I HAVENT DONE A THING TO HER!" Koga pushed inuyasha into me and grabbed Kagomes arm and pushed her behind him "well at least I care for her ill make her mine no matter what you say" he lowered his head towards my neck to mark me as inuyasha punched him in the face.

"DONT TOUCH HER , NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA LET HER BE MARKED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Koga held his face and growled as he punched inuyasha in the stomach, inuyasha then punched him in he face again but 10 times harder. The continuously punched each other but it all ended when inuyasha got his sword while koga, doubled his power by 3 making his jewel shards glow brighter but darker, kagome stood there her eyes were covered making her eyes shallow and dark (=_=).

"IM NOT GONNA LET KAGOME BECOME A USLESS HALF-breed LIKE YOU!" 'Click' kagome walked towards koga fastly and grabbed his fur pelt he turned around "well you finally decided to lo-" kagome clenched her fist and punched him in the face sending him across the clearing, as soon as he stopped he came towards me and held my wrists he opened his mouth to say something when "WILL YOU STOP MAKING THINGS MORE HARDER FOR ME, YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT I SAY I DONT LOVE YOU, YOU SAY THINGS SO QUICK THAT YOU THINK ITLL MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU WELL KOGA IVE GOT A FACT TO SAY AND YOULL BE INTERESTED IN THIS ONE!" He let go of her hands giving kagome an advantage to grab him by the cuff if his neck and hold him upwards "you can make me happy and smile, you can make me laugh but cry you need to understand you can't make me love you no matter if you mark me or kiss me or even touch me I still can't, but what you said earlier about becoming a 'useless half-breed' I gave up on even trying to be nice to you now I'm gonna make my identity clear okay AND LISTEN GOOD!" kagome tightened her grip on this neck.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI IM 15 YEARS OLD, I AM A HALF-BREED I NEVER WAS A FULL HUMAN I WAS BORN LIKE THIS, I AM FROM THE NORTH OF THIS PLANET I AM MY OWN HIGURASHI, ONE OF A KIND!" Tears overflowed in her eyes "MY FAMILY DIED IN A BATTLE JUST TO PROTECT THE BABY ME I GREW UP BY MYSELF AND LEARNT HOW TO USE MY POWERS BY THIS MAN NAMED RYUJU HOSHIMOTO, HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT AND CARE FOR OTHERS I WAS NEVER GONNA BE RELYING ON YOU UNTIL I WAS TAKEN INTO THE FUTURE BY A DIENG GUARD FROM MY HOME AND LEFT ME ON THE DOORSTEP TO BE HELPED BY MY 'mother' IT ALL CHANGED BY THEN!... I FOUND MY POWERS OUT AND KEPT IT SECRET TO KEEP FROM GETTING KICKED OUT OF HERE SO I DISGUISED MYSELF AS A HUMAN SO ID BE ACCEPTED HERE And..yet" kagome let go of koga and fell to her knees and wiped her tears away while they guys looked shockingly at her now knowing the true story of her past.

"and yet I didn't stop myself from revealing my true self as I grew to love so damn much who's close to me as a friend and who's still in love himself with someone else, and sometimes I think to myself 'what if I hadn't of been so stupid as to break the jewel in the first place, what if I didn't have the jewel from the very start' well i know that if none of those didn't happen I wouldn't of met you guys at all and I wouldn't of had fallen in love with someone that changed my life but with 'her' in the situation it makes things even more complicated and with you in the story of us I..." kagome stands up and walks away but stops halfway and collects the jewel fragments and wipes her tears with the back if her and and walks on till she stomped onto the floor making the ground move "...**GODDDDAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIITTT!**" kagome runs off to the woods while sobbing her heart out.

"...kagome" koga stood up after her outburst and started to run after her when inuyasha stood in his way "move fleabag" inuyasha stood his ground as koga started to get past only to bd thrown into the floor "don't you think you've done enough harm here you need to just go back to where you came from Before you do anymore damage to her" koga stood back up in defeat and walked away he turned hie head around and gave a determined look "if I find out you've hurt her or so he'll me I'll make sure you won't do it again" koga took the jewel fragment from his body and threw them to sango "give kagome these okay I want to at least help her complete the jewel, see ya" he ran of at his normal speed and ran through the forests till he was not seen again.

"come on we've got to get back and find kagome" miroku speaks up while turning towards the direction she ran off to "kagome had this secret from us for so long because she thought we'd never accept her for who she was" inuyasha stood there looking betrayed as if kagome had hurt him so much, he couldn't even find the words to say at that moment, "so she thought we kick her out the group if we found out who she really was, she practically knows that I'm a half-breed too" inuyasha turned his body swiftly as drops of water flew from his eyes "inuyasha.." sango clutched to her kimono as she saw inuyasha run off to her direction 'we'll follow him after, he and kagome need to talk' sango sighed as she saw a strait look on his face (o_o) she shook him as miroku grasped her in a hug and for once didn't rub her butt.

"sango, I know inuyasha and kagome will sort things out, I know they will but in the meantime we need to give them time and to pass the time I thought I'd say this before something else dramatically happens" sango held her hand up just in case he'd do something else perverted to her "I...love you sango..." Sango raised her hand but stoped as she looked into his lustfully eyes " w-what did you just say" miroku leaned in closer to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, her eyes were wide open as she blushed madly at his actions, they both parted as sango held her mouth "miroku how will I know if you will stop womanizing to other women out there, what happens if you leave me, what-" miroku held sangos mouth shut as he leant closer to her ear.

"I'm giving up because I've got you, I'll never leave you for as long as I live" sango smiled and started to cry slightly as he removed his hand to hug her deeply, she hugged him back "I love you so much miroku" he chuckles making his chest vibrate softly, he let go and kissed her again but this time sango joined in leaving them in the dark as they walked away.

with kagome and inuyasha

'god why am I so stupid, I just made myself look like Fool out there now that inuyasha doesn't accept my feelings I wonder what he's going to do next, is going to run away and go to Kikyo like he said he would leave in a way back into the Woods like he was 50 years ago before he even met kikyo, my mind is so confused I don't not know what to say now. Probably hates me for what I just said' kagome sat in the corner of the hut with her back leant against the wall thinking dele on if she made the correct choice or not until the wind blew through the door when she saw inuyasha come in.

he looked deeply into my eyes and angrily walked forwards "erm er hey inuyasha I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean to confess I probably have made a mess now so will you please-" inuyasha pushed kagome up the wall pinning her arms upwards "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, YOU HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE IN THIS GROUP AND DONT YOU EVER THING THAT YOU WOULD NOT BE ACCPETED IN THIS GROUP DONT YOU SEE THAT IM THE SAME AS YOU, if you didn't trust me that much you should of said" inuyasha looked down as he had the most OOC look on his face(-_-) kagome tryedied to get out of his grip "dont you care for kikyo, kikyo is nearly here if you want to talk to her, go I've said what I need to say" inuyasha went back to his angry self

"what!? I don't want to go I don't need to see her right now" 'right now? Means that he doesn't want to go yet' kagome thrashed "I DONT CARE YOU LOVE HER SO GO AFTER HER INUYASHA YOU BAKA, YOUVE LOVED HER EVER SI-"

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME, ONLY YOU" kagome stopped and looked up to see inuyashas eyes stare down at her, inuyasha pulls her into a loving hug feeling his warm on her cheek "I love you too inuyasha, you make my heart rush ever time I see you, you make my life more different than it was before, your the only one that can make my heart pound like this" he let go of the hug and leant down as she kept her head down, he lifted her head up to kiss kagome passionately making her whole body twitch with happiness he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance as he pushed her down onto the floor still kissing her lips and Carries on going down her neck licking her turn on spot making her legs tighten up making her softly rub her knee on inuyashas crotch making him purr In pain.

they kissed again till they were in a battle of dominance inuyasha won and put his arms down her kimono feeling her soft smooth skin beneath his fingers mKing kagome shiver and he started undressing her pleasurably until she was naked, he stripped off and got on top of her and kissed her Neck again while biting his Fangs into my neck, making a mark of a fine crescent moon appear making blood seep through, he licked Kagomes neck and kissed me all her

**no lemon sorry -_-**

they lay on the floor breathlessly as kagome cuddled up next to inuyasha making him smile and kiss her forehead sweetly "kagome you've changed my life, I've finally fallen in love with some one who accepted me for me, I love you" kagome murmered in her sleep "I wuv you too~" inuyasha smiled as he got out of bed dressed them both not waking kagome up and settling her on his lap in the moonlight glitening on her raven hair with white streaks which blew swiftly in the distant wind nearby she shook softly as inuyasha held her closer while messing with her silky smooth hair 'kagome your mine, your my girl, my one and only'

* * *

**awwww now wasn't that fluffy he we'll thanks for the ideas guys I appreciate the help honey3bear and guest ^_^ PEACE!**


End file.
